Trust me
by special agent Ali
Summary: Tag end scene to Twisted Sister. Tim has to face the lash out of his team mates now for holding back in trust.


_So I got inspired again. Which is sad because I never finish my stories and it not because I don't want to I just forget why I wrote them in first place._

_Anyway, I wanted to do another tag for Twisted Sister but no one gets hurts here, not physically anyway. This is my end for the episode hope you enjoy._

Everyone soon left and Tim put his arm around Sarah.

"Why don't you stay at my place for a while?" he asked her. Sarah could tell though it wasn't really a request.

"Sure" she gave in without fight. She decided it was the least she could do after the hell she put him through.

"I have to go back to NCIS but I'll drive you to my…" he began and she shook her head.

"I'll come too, I rather not be alone" she interrupted and Tim smiled in relief.

"Okay then" he agreed and they left to his car. When they arrived Sarah pushed another button as Tim pushed for the squad room.

"You said before that Abby had proof, I just wanted to thank her for keeping me out of jail" she explained.

"Okay" he agreed and soon left her alone in the elevator.

When Sarah arrived though she stopped outside the doors. She took a deep breath as they opened and let it out slowly.

Abby turned in her chair to her visitor and smiled at Sarah.

"So I do get to meet the sister" she said and Sarah nodded. "I had to come and thank you Abby for setting me free" she answered and was taken aback as the Goth ran to hug her.

"Just doing my job Sarah I am just glad you're weird" she answered and Sarah pulled away and gave her a irritated look."Do you insult all your visitors?" she asked and Abby laughed.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, I meant weird unique like me, I mean not everyone will eat pizza cheese less with pickles, peanut butter and tabasco sauce"

Sarah chuckled. "Well glad my weird eating habits helped set me free then" she said.

Abby chuckled again. "Well that and your awesome big brother, you're lucky to have Timmy, I just can't believe he didn't even tell Gibbs…"

"Because we both know how it looked Abby!" Sarah cried, interrupting the Goth.

Abby stepped back and frowned. "I know how it looked Sarah, your not the first to be framed but we're a team…"

"I still couldn't take the risk"

Both turned to Tim and Sarah went over and put her arm around him.

"Guess it didn't matter Tim, we both got caught" she said.

"That's because we're good at our jobs" Tony said walking in with Ziva.

"Or should I say Tommy and Lisa are good at their jobs" he added and McGee gave him a look.

"It's not about you for the last time" he said exasperated and Tony shrugged.

"If you say so McGregor…I mean McGee" he said and Tim glared at him.

"Enough Tony, he won't admit it" Ziva stepped in. "Anyway I am glad Abby too was able to save Sarah but hopefully next time Tim won't forget to tell us…"

"I didn't forget Ziva" Tim interrupted bitterly.

Before she or Tony could respond he went on "I didn't forget because I wasn't sure if I could…" he said and stopped.

Tony's face darkened as Tim trailed off. "You can't what Timmy? You can't trust your own team?" he asked angrily.

Tim folded his arms. "If my sister didn't have weird eating habits she'd be in jail Tony so what do you think?" he asked. His voice was cold and unnatural.

"Okay then, glad to know where we all stand then" Tony retorted, his voice even and cold as well.

"Stop guys! Do not let this frame-up break up the team's bond" Abby begged and Tim laughed.

"What bond Abs?" Tim asked quietly and Tony raised a brow.

"You really don't trust us Timmy?" he asked and Tim shrugged.

"I know I should have but I was scared Tony. I saw the blood on her hands and it tested to be human, I just didn't want to lose my sister" Tim said weakly.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, I get it Timmy" he said and Tim raised a brow.

"You don't have any siblings Tony" he said and Tony gave him a dark look.

"No I don't McGee, not by blood anyway" he said. "You really think I tease you because I hate you?" he added. "You're the closest I ever gotten to a younger brother, I never ever worked with someone I felt that close to who was younger than me" Tony added.

He folded his arms. "Besides it wasn't our fault her system was clean Tim it was yours, if you just let us help you from the beginning you'd have seen that we are on your side" Tony added to his rant.

"I'm sorry Tony, you're right it was my fault but…." Tim said and trailing off he squeezed Sarah's hand.

Tony smirked and head slapped him. "Don't let it happen again McGee" he said and walked away.

Ziva patted his cheek. "What he said" she told him with a smile but it sent shivers down Tim's spine.

"Okay so we free to go Tim?" Sarah asked and Tim nodded. "Yeah" he said and went over to Abby and kissed her cheek and then left with his sister.


End file.
